helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yokoyama Reina
|image = YokoyamaReina-MM66thSingle.jpg |caption = Yokoyama Reina promoting "Furari Ginza" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 152.7cmReference Image. Complex ni Sayounara!. Published 2018-10-15. |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = December 12, 2016 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 13th Generation |debutsingle = BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 26th Generation |join1 = August 17, 2016 |graduate1 = December 12, 2016 |days1 = 3 Months, 26 Days |acts = Morning Musume, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, UP-FRONT esports club |blog = |autograph = }} Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 13th generation member of Morning Musume. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei on August 17, 2016, and was formally introduced at the Kenshuusei recital on September 4, 2016. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Yokoyama Reina was born February 22, 2001 in Saitama, Japan. 2016 Yokoyama participated in the first Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed in the third round."モー娘。が13期2人お披露目 加賀楓&横山玲奈の現役高校生コンビ" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2016-12-12."Interview of Morning Musume。’16 new members and other members by UFL-Staff." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-12-13. On August 17, it was announced on the Hello! Project website that Yokoyama had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Kawamura Ayano, Yoshida Marie, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-17. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ on September 4. From November 3 to November 30, Yokoyama participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. On December 12, during the finale of Morning Musume '16's fall tour, she was announced as a member of the 13th generation alongside Kaga Kaede."モーニング娘。'16 第13期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-12."2 new members for Morning Musume。13th generation!" UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-12-12."モーニング娘。13期メンバーに横山玲奈と加賀楓が加入。'17から13人体制に" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-12-12. She and Kaga had their last performance as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~. 2017 On February 21, Yokoyama and Kaga Kaede held their debut fanclub event, Morning Musume '17 13ki Member FC Event, at Differ Ariake. On March 2, Kaga and Yokoyama began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members, titled Reversible Radio.Kaga Kaede. "初めての！ 加賀楓" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki Official Blog. 2017-02-24. They also began a radio show with the 12th generation members on April 6, titled Morning Musume '17 no Morning Diary.https://twitter.com/upfrontworks/status/845232911729094656 On July 28, Yokoyama released a digital song with Funaki Musubu titled "Minmin Rock 'n' Roll!". On December 9, she was announced as the new regular on the radio show Young Town Doyoubi, taking over Kudo Haruka's position after she graduates.Yokoyama Reina. "横山玲奈がブログを更新しました。" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2017-12-09. 2018 On February 22, Yokoyama celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub titled Morning Musume '18 Yokoyama Reina Birthday Event, which featured two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. On April 21, she announced that she would release her first solo photobook on June 27, titled THIS IS REINA.Yokoyama Reina. "お知らせです！ 横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2018-04-21."モーニング娘。'18 横山玲奈ファースト写真集発売！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-23. Then on July 4, she released her first solo image Blu-ray First REINA YOKOYAMA.Yokoyama Reina. "お知らせ！" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2018-06-06. On July 27, Yokoyama joined the UP-FRONT esports club."eスポーツスターリーグ バトルチャンピオンシップ#2" (in Japanese). eSports Star League. 2018-07-27. On October 15, former Berryz Koubou member Kumai Yurina released Complex ni Sayounara!, a joint book with four of the shortest current members in Hello! Project: Yokoyama, Morito Chisaki, Kamikokuryo Moe, and Funaki Musubu who have been named the "Minis?"."熊井友理奈＆ミニーズ。? (横山玲奈、森戸知沙希、上國料萌衣、船木結)身長差悩みあるあるWorld「コンプレックスにサヨウナラ！」発売決定！！ "(in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-30. Personal Life Family= Yokoyama has a younger brother."20.愛☆横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki Official Blog. 2017-02-14. On June 20, 2018, it was announced that Yokoyama's father had passed away on June 17 at age 55,Young Town Doyoubi. Broadcast: 2018-06-30. and the funeral was held that day. She found out just before she was to perform in the final show of Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ in Osaka. She performed in the musical, but missed the single release event in Hyogo that followed the show and was excused from another release event on June 24."モーニング娘。'18 横山玲奈 御尊父訃報のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-06-20. |-|Education= When she joined Morning Musume in December 2016, she was a first year high school student.""新人紹介！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). 2016-08-25. As of April 2018, Yokoyama is currently in her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Yokoyama Reina has acquired: *'Haga Akane:' She gets along well with Haga Akane in Morning Musume. *'Kaga Kaede:' She is good friends with her gen-mate Kaga Kaede in Morning Musume. *'Oda Sakura:' She also gets along well with Oda Sakura in Morning Musume. *'Kawamura Ayano:' Yokoyama and Kawamura get along well and often hang out together since they joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei."63.遊☆横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki Official Blog. 2017-04-04. |-|Name Meaning= Yokoyama's given name, Reina, is said to be taken from the phrase "ki''rei na'' houseki" (きれいな宝石; beautiful jewel). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that are used to refer to Yokoyama Reina: *'Reina' (れいな): Her nickname when she was a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member."モー娘。新メンバーは横山玲奈と加賀楓" (in Japanese). JIJIPRESS (via YouTube). 2016-12-12. Used by her fellow 26th generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei members."モーニング娘。'17 LINE LIVE！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Channel (via LINE LIVE). 2017-01-29. *'Yokoyoko' (よこよこ): Given to her by Wada Ayaka."ハロー！プロジェクト LINELIVE ‼︎‼︎" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Channel (via LINE LIVE). 2017-01-02. Used by most members and fans.Kaga Kaede. "よこよこ。 加賀楓" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki Official Blog. 2017-01-27. *'Yokoyan' (よこやん): Given to her by Kudo Haruka as a "temporary official" nickname due to the non-unanimous response from fans on what to call Yokoyama during a LINE LIVE broadcast. Used by most fans. *'Yoko-chan' (よこちゃん): Used by Miyamoto Karin."よこちゃん☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-01-06. *'Yoko' (よこ): Used by some fans. Kaga Kaede commented that she would likely end up shortening Yokoyoko as Yoko. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 152.7cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-08-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-12-12: Morning Musume member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-08-17: Member *'Morning Musume Member Color:' **' ' (2017-present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016) **Morning Musume (2016-present) *'Other Groups:' **UP-FRONT esports club (2018-present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, dancing, singing *'Specialties:' Playing various instruments such as the saxophone, jazz dance *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Food:' Shougayaki, spring rolls"1.初☆横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki Official Blog. 2017-01-26. *'Favorite Sports:' Dance, soccer *'Charm Points:' Her bangs, her eyes, her loud laughing, sneezing, her smile *'Motto:' Jikan wo taisetsu ni! (時間を大切に！; Time is important!) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Osu! Kobushi Tamashii," "The Vision", "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa", "Souda! We're ALIVE" *'Looks Up To:' Oda Sakura, Hirose Ayaka, Michishige Sayumi Discography :See also: List:Yokoyama Reina Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2018.07.04 First REINA YOKOYAMA Publications Solo Photobooks *2018.06.27 THIS IS REINA Books *2018.10.15 Complex ni Sayounara! Magazines Cover girl *2018.06.23 SOCCER GAME KING August 2018 Issue Featured on the cover *2017.09.05 Weekly SPA! 2017 9/12 Issue (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura, Makino Maria, Morito Chisaki) *2018.06.19 Weekly SPA! 2018 6/26 Issue (with Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura) *2018.08.23 Up to Boy vol.270 (with Makino Maria) *2018.09.29 BIG ONE GIRLS November 2018 Issue (with Haga Akane, Morito Chisaki) Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ TV Programs *2016– The Girls Live Internet *2016– Hello! Project Station *2017– Reversible Radio (リバーシブルラジオ) (fanclub exclusive) Radio *2017– Morning Musume '17 no Morning Diary (モーニング娘。'17のモーニングダイアリー) *2017– Young Town Doyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) *2018- Morning Musume '18 no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。'18のモーニング女学院〜放課後ミーティング〜) Trivia *In middle school she wanted to form a band and tried inviting her friends to join, but nobody was interested and after her guitar broke she lost interest in forming one. *She participated in brass instruments clubs in both elementary and middle school, in which she played percussion and sax respectively. *She learned to play piano at home. *Her future goal is become a cool idol like her seniors. *She is the first of her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation to debut. *She shares her birth name with former 6th generation Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina and Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Ichioka Reina. *Oda Sakura took Yokoyama with her to eat New Years soba and learned about her hobbies. *Yokoyama answered what she likes about each Morning Musume '17 member on her blog:"41.答☆横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki Official Blog. 2017-03-09. **Fukumura Mizuki: The lines of her double eye-lids **Ikuta Erina: How she moves her head while dancing **Iikubo Haruna: She talks with me a lot **Ishida Ayumi: Everything **Sato Masaki: Her liveliness and cute voice **Kudo Haruka: She's cute but also cool (like in "Jealousy Jealousy") **Oda Sakura: Her singing voice **Ogata Haruna: Pale skin and cute Kansai dialect **Nonaka Miki: She takes care of the 13th generation **Makino Maria: Her style and smile **Haga Akane: How she is tsun tsun when talking with Ogata **Kaga Kaede: Diligent and hardworking *''Kamen Rider'' was her favorite TV series while growing up. Her recent favorite character is Kamen Rider Fourze and she is good at imitating Kamen Rider Meteor. *She said her favorite music video is "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa", she watched it on repeat because Sayashi Riho's wink is really cute. *If she could be reborn as someone else, she would be Tanaka Reina because her name would be the same and Tanaka is a strong singer."モーニング娘。'17横山玲奈が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2017-11-07. *She believes she is the Hello! Project member with the most knowledge and experience with various musical instruments such as the guitar, saxophone, and piano. *If she did not become an idol, she would want to become a school teacher, specifically a history teacher because she loves history and wants to share with students how interesting it is. See Also *Gallery:Yokoyama Reina *List:Yokoyama Reina Discography Featured In *List:Yokoyama Reina Concert & Event Appearances *List:Yokoyama Reina Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References }} External Links *Morning Musume Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) *Official Blog Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:February Births Category:2001 Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:Pisces Category:Members currently attending high school Category:13th Generation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Morning Musume Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yokoyama Reina Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Blood Type O Category:Morning Musume 20th Category:UP-FRONT esports club